uropifandomcom-20200215-history
De sekrèt Mastori Kornìj
Francet Mamaï, u seni flutijegorEnglish readers will find the translations of the words in this short story here., we ven a mi mulia od tem a tem po paso de vejad, pivan koken vin, retalì mo be d’alten vespen, u miki viki drama we avì sta in mi mulia eke dudes jare for. De retàl de bun mani inmuvì ma id i ve probo redezo ja vo tal wim i orì ja. Imaʒine po u momènt, keri lisore, te vu se sedan pro u krug parfumen caj vini, id te u seni flutor se vo vokan. Ni ter, mi bun sior, av ne talvos sen u mori sta ane aʒivad wim je se odia. In alten tem, un detì zi u gren komèrk muladi, id od des legas aròn, de liente od de mase ''aperì no li gorn a mulo. Tal aròn de vik, de kolne sì kroven ki vintimulias. Be dest id be lif un vizì solem flele virtan in de ''mistral ''sube de pine, karavane aslitis in filas kargen ki sake, op id niz de vaje; id tra tal de sedia, je sì u prijad oro su de holia de klape flogis, de krakad teili, de ''hija!…hot! de mulibobis. Be Soldias nu itì in bandas a de mulias id opzà de mulore provitì no muskati vin. De muloras sì os bel te rajas ki li kebicarpe spisi id li gori krose. I som aperì mi fifer, id tis posen tra noc, nu dansì farandole. ''Da mulias, vu viz, davì glajad id ricad a ni land. Wajim, eke France od Parìs avì de idea stalo u vapi mulifabrik su de rad a Taraskòn. Wim je sì ekwa novi id atrajan, liente nemì de siudad sendo li gorn a de fabrikore, id de pavri vintimulias stajì ane vark. Tra ek tem lu probì kambo ru ba de vap sì maj krati, id un pos alten, Doj perdàv! lu tale vidì obvigen kluzo… Un vizì nemaj veno de aslite…De bel muloras vendì li gori krose…Nemaj muskati vin! Nemaj farandole!…De mistral mojì ʒe flo, de flele vintimulius stajì anmuvi… Pos un bun dia, de komunia detì apstruo tale da hasuje, id in li sta un plantì vinas id olivare. Pur, bemìd da disaster, u mulia avì ustenen id ji flele sì virtan pro bravim su de koln, pro de nas de fabrikoris. Je sì de mulia Mastori Kornìj, de som mulia wo nu se num pasan de vejad. Mastor Kornìj sì u seni mulor, ʒivan indupen in maln dod sesdes jare, id rabicim inliamen ki hi trad. De stalad de mulifabriki avì deten ha mati. Tra un tali sedia, un vizì ha reno tra de vik, amutinan tale liente aròn ha id klajan od tale hi krate te un volì invifto Provensa ki de maln de fabrikoris. « Ite ne za, he dezì; da bandite, po mako pan, se uzan vap, we s’un usfindad diavli, obwàn i som se varkan ki ''mistràl id tramontàn, we se de fles Bun Doji… » id he findì mole alten bel voke sim po lobo vintimulias, ba nekun volì skuco ha. Davos od mali rabij, de seni man inkluzì sia in hi mulia id ʒivì solenan wim u vilgi tier. He volì oʒe ne garo ki sia hi posdota Vivette, u ʒika despìn jaris, we dod de mor ci genoris avì nekun maj in mold usim ci forpater. De pavrita vidì obvigen gano ci ʒivad servan zi id za in farme po de mesad, de silkiverme o de kosamad olivis. Id pur de forpater semì liamo ca mol, da kida. Molvos he siudì ito kwer legas podim ude u brenan sol po vizito ca in de mas wo ce varkì, id, wan he sì ner ca, he pasì intali hore spekan ca id plojan… De vikane menì te de seni mulor avì senden ap Vivette od guravid, id verim je sì ne honori po ha laso hi posdota valgo od farm a farm, uspozen a de brutalade de baïles id a tale de truble servan ʒikus. Je vidì os pej kospeken in de vik te u man ki de benomad Mastori Kornìj, we tis davos avì sia ruspeken, itì num tra de strade wim u veri valgan, nukipodim, ki u poren bonet, id hi vulnigìnt in lope…De fakt se te, wan be Soldias, nu vizì ha ito in misa, nu de senine, nu sì skanden ov ha; id Kornìj felì ja samòl te he vozì nemaj veno sedo su de cevi banc. He stajì talvos be bond de kerki ki de pavre, ner de vaska bundezen vodi. In de ʒiv Mastori Kornìj, ekwa sì ne klar. Dod longim nekun maj in de vik perì ho gorn a mulo, id pur de flele hi muliu proitì virto wim foram…Be vespen su de vaje un kogonì de seni mulor dutan pro sia hi asel kargen ki magi sake malni. — Bun vespen, Mastor Kornìj! klajì ho de campore; je it sim ʒe bun a de mulitràd ! — Wim talvos, mi kide, ruvokì de seni man ki u satizen usvìz. Dask a Doj, je disàt ne no vark. Id is davos un vozì prago ho od ko, diavel, mozì veno samòl vark, he setì u dig su hi libe id ruvokì gravim : « Ccccc…! i vark po usportad… » Id nevos un mozì trajo od ha un vord maj. Id ov ito a hi mulia po glado in, un doʒì ʒe ne meno. De miki Vivette som mozì ne ito in… Wan un vadì pas de mulia, un vizì de dor talvos kluzen, de gren flele talvos in muvad, de seni asel pastijan de graz de proplazi id u gren magri kat solibanan su de probèr de fenti we basì vo mali glade. Tal da dufì od misterij id detì liente disblato mol. Jakun usklarì in hi siavi mod de sekrèt Mastori Kornìj, ba de general rumad dezì te je stì in da mulia jok maj sake monetis te sake malni. Pur in longi durad, tal vidì diskroven ; id di se wim je usvenì : Detan june danso ki mi fifer, i beglizì un bel dia te de senies od mi bobe id miki Vivette avì inliamen ki unaltem. Be bond i sì priʒe satizen par de nom Kornìj sì mol honoren be na, id je avev sen u prijad vizo Vivette, da lovi sparlita, hopo aròn in mi has. Solem, wim de du liamore siudì molvos so sam, i volì, po apìto un obfàl, aprego de del suprù… Sim i itì op a de mulia po voko eke vorde ki de forpater… Ah, de seni vols! Vu avev doʒen vizo wim he procepì ma! Anmozli deto ha opro de dor. I usklarì ho mi motìve os bun te mozli, tru de slokipòr; id tal trawàn i sì vokan da rugan magri kat sì flan wim u diavel sube mi keb. De senin lasì ne mo tem po fendo id klajì mo mol anruspekim te i doʒev ito ru jego mi flut; id is i sev hasti vizo mi son maʒen, i mozev ʒe ito ceko ʒikas a de mulifabrik...Inpicte kim je detì mi glod cajo oro da mali voke; ba i sì sat vis oʒepùr po ruteno ma, id, lasan da seni matin ki hi mulikàm, i ruvenì retalo mi pej cans a de kide… Da pavri ankulpene mozì ne kreo ja; lu usvitì mo pomozo lo ito op a de mulia obe sam po voko ki de forpater... I avì ne de karʒad apnego, id frrrt! ap sì de liamore. Wan lu avenì opzà, Mastor Kornìj avì puntim iten us. De dor sì klijen ki du virte; ba de seni man, itan ap, avì lasen hi skal usia, id anmidim venì a de kide de idea ito in tru de fent, po vizo wa sì celen in da famos mulia… Ka strani del ! De sal de mulikami sì vuzi... Nun sak, oʒe nun grin gorni; nè de mines tras malni su de varde, nè su de spaininete…Un nusì oʒe ne da bun varmi duf mulen gorni we se parfuman mulias… De motori aks sì kroven ki puv, id de gren magri kat sì sopan su ja. De kamar benìz de skalia avì de som mizeric id aplasen usvìz : u pej led, eke vestuje, u pez pani oblasen su u step de skaliu, id pos in u kant, tri o kwer usbonden sake we lasì us apstrui disbreke id kalkari ter. Da sì de sekrèt Mastori Kornìj ! Je sì da plasti disbreke wen he perì aròn be vespen su de vaje, po savo de honòr de muliu id laso liente kreo te za vidì jok maken maln… Pavri mulia ! Pavri Kornìj ! Dod longim de mulifabrikore av nemen ap li posni kliente. De flele proitì virto, ba de mulikàm sì virtan in vuz. De kide renì ru, banen in ploje, po retalo mo wa lu avì vizen. Je disrisì mi karʒ oro la… Ane perlaso un minùt, i renì a dom de nersanis, dezì lo de storij in du voke, id nu kovenì te un doʒì suprù pero a de mulia Korniji tal de gorn wen je stì in de grinias… Sim dezen, sim deten. Tal de vik set sia su vaj, id beprù nu avèn opzà ki u prosesiòn aslis kargen ki gorn — ba veri gorn di vos! De mulia sì tal opren… Pro de dor, Mastor Kornìj, sedan su u sak plasti, sì plojan ki hi keb intra hi mande. Ruvenan, he avì puntim beglizen te, trawan hi apsàd ekun avì priniten be ha id suprizen hi trist sekrèt. — Pavri ma ! he sì jaman . Num i nud solem laso ma moro. De mulia se dihonoren. Id he sì sojan karʒirisim, noman hi mulia ki mole meli nome, vokan jo wim a u veri persòn. Be da momènt de asle avenì su de proplàz, id nu inizì klajo mol lud wim in de bun tem de muloris : — Hoj de mulia!…Hoj Mastor Kornìj ! Id zis de sake we vid akumen pro de dor id de bel roʒ grin we vid spajen su bod od tale zate… Mastor Kornìj sì opran magi oje. He avì nemen gorn in de kul hi seni mandi id sì redezan, laran id plojan be som tem : — Je s’ gorn !… Sir Doj !.. Bun gorn !.. Lase ʒe ma glado ja bun. Pos voltan sia do na : — Oh, i zavì ʒe te vu venev ru be ma!… Da fabrikore se robore. Nu volì pero ha in triùmf tis de vik : — Ne, ne, mi kide; num i doʒ prim davo ekwa po jedo a mi mulia… Vu moz imaʒino ! Dod sa longim je avì ʒe nit a giso ! Id nu tale avì ploje flujan us oje od vizo de pavri senin ito id veno a dest id a lif, risan de sake, suvizan de mulikàm, trawan de grin sì vidan triven id de fin gorni puv sì flevan op do de subia. Un doʒ deto no da justid: dod da dia nevos maj nu lasì de seni mulor ane vark. Pos, un morna, Mastor Kornìj morì, id de flele ni posni muliu stopì virto, di vos po evim…Kornìj moren, nekun venì nemo hi sta. Ka vol vu, mi Sior!…Tal av u fend in di mold, id un doʒ ʒe kreo te de tem vintimulius avì pasen, wim daz vodikotcus su Rona, campi asamijis id ʒakis ki gren flore. Note Usi vige Franci originàl Category:Literatùr